Enchainée
by xBaskerville
Summary: Smaug est mort. Azog et son fils Bolg ont été éliminés, pour le bien de tous. Gandalf est parti avertir Galadriel, du murmure de peur qui commence à se répandre à l'Est. Pourtant, une toute autre menace, se trouvait au pied d'Erebor. Elle grandit dans l'ombre, en silence, attendant son heure, et sa gloire morbide. (Après BoFA - tout le monde vie, personne ne meurt. )
1. Chapitre Un

Encore ? Oui. Encore. Une nouvelle fanfiction. Pas corrigée, grosse flemmardise de ma part (yep, tout expliquer à la fin du chapitre !)

Un truc pas joyeux, encore.

Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir, car il y a un gros bla-bla à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Enchainée**

Chapitre Un

* * *

- Il vivra Bilbo. Il vivra. Tu peux en être sûre. Thranduil a fait un merveilleux travail. Alors Thorïn vivra.

Le hobbit sourit, ravalant de mieux ses larmes. Pour autant, le petit être finit par cacher son visage dans ses mains, versant ses pleurs les empêcher lui était impossible. Pas après tant d'angoisse, d'une peur sans nom qui lui a vrillé autant son corps que ses sens, durant tant de nuits et tant de jour, que Bilbo aurait préféré massacrer de l'orc.

Le vieux Balïn l'étreignit avec la plus grande amitié. Il l'étreignit avec force et douceur du désespoir. Il caressa ses boucles de couleur miel, rassuré que son cambrioleur ait pris du temps pour lui. Le temps de retirer de son petit corps, toutes les traces visibles de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ce cambrioleur improvisé, avait tout de même eut de la chance avec sa bague magique. Qu'il soit invisible, ne voulait pas dire intouchable. Bon nombres de lames avaient frôlé sa peau délicate. Pour des égratignures uniquement. Mahal soit louée. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, en pleur près des corps de ses rois, Balïn s'était mis à paniqué en voyant tant de sang dans ses vêtements. Avant de se rendre compte, qu'il n'y avait que le liquide vital des orcs et des gobelins maculant ses habits. Rien de plus. Pas même une infection. Peut-être, au final, que cette bague lui portait chance.

- Il me faut partir Balïn. Je ne veux pas attiser sa fureur une nouvelle fois.

- Thorïn n'était plus lui-même _laddie_.

- Balïn … supplia la petite-voix

- Et puis, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes, jusqu'à la fin. Nous ignorons quand Thorïn se réveillera. Demain comme dans un an. Fíli et Kíli seraient tellement très fier de t'accompagner tout le long de ta grossesse, de passer du temps avec leur cousin ou cousine. Notre culture ne cautionne peut-être pas les enfants nés hors-mariage, mais ils sont un signe d'Yavanna tu n'auras aucun reproche ici. Personne n'osera te désigner comme une fille-mère, comme tu me l'as dit pour la Comptée.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque Balïn. Mais c'est finit, il a perdu son esprit. Même au seuil de la mort, il a été incapable de me pardonner. Crois-tu qu'il le fera à son réveil ? Peux-tu m'assurer qu'il n'essayera pas de m'assassiner lorsqu'il saura que je suis encore sous **sa** Montagne ? Peux-tu assurer la sécurité de mon enfant ? Héritier ou non, il n'est pas légitime. Ce fut qu'une aventure idyllique Balïn. Mon amour et mon cœur ne lui ont pas suffit. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre hobbit de la Compté qu'ai-je pour concurrencer l'Arkenstone et l'or ?

Le nain hocha la tête, essuyant de son pouce les petites larmes qui coulaient sur les jours de Bilbo. Il avait voulu s'opposer à cette union sans Court, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Thorïn épanouît comme jamais. Le cambrioleur lui retirait tout poids de la couronne, elle lui faisait découvrir les merveilles de la vie. Elle avait su le rendre heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais Bilbo l'avait dit. Une fois l'Arkenstone entre ses mains, Thorïn n'était plus le même.

- Il t'aime _laddie_. Je peux t'en assurer.

- Thorïn a eut des meilleures façons pour me le montrer.

Balïn ne dit plus un mot, replaçant des petites boucles de cheveux derrières les oreilles pointu de Bilbo.

Si un nain est entêté, un hobbit peut, lui aussi, se montrer très têtu. Bilbo n'échappait pas à la règle ! Dès qu'une idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'accomplir ! Et rien ne lui faisait changer d'avis.

Elle perdait peut-être sa chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, ici en Erebor. Avec son futur enfant, Thorïn et la Compagnie. Ils étaient devenus une famille après tout ! Mais, le vieux nain comprenait. Lui-même ne reconnaissait pas son roi. Alors, comme tous les autres, il était tout aussi incapable de prévoir la réaction du monarque à son réveil. Serait-il aussi bon que durant leur voyage, ou toujours pervertie par la pierre arcanne ? Le plus à craindre si Bilbo se décidait de rester, serait la réaction du roi en apprenant la nouvelle finirait-il par lui demander officiellement sa main ou ordonnerait-il son exécution ?

Et puis, même si elle restait, elle était toujours bannie. Daín le savait. Ses soldats aussi. Bilbo n'était pas plus en sécurité ici, que dans les terres sauvages.

- J'ai préparé mes affaires pour partir ce soir. C'est un jour de célébration puisque les deux princes se sont officiellement réveillés. Il y aura moins de gardes au point de péage.

- Oui. Bard nous avait prévenus de ces éventuels changements. Je vais t'aider _laddie_. Un bien maigre remercîment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Vous allez garder un bien lourd secret. Toutes mes actions n'en auront aucune équivalence. Vous allez cacher l'existence de l'héritier du Roi sous la Montagne !

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche, sortant l'anneau doré qui l'avait protégé tout au long de sa quête. Balïn ferma les yeux. Il se sentait démunit au possible. Il aurait donné sa vie pour trouver de meilleurs arguments afin que leur hobbit reste. Il n'est jamais bon de voyager lorsque l'on porte un enfant dans son ventre.

- Je voudrais dire au-revoir à tout le monde. Sont-ils toujours dans la même chambre, avec les Fíli et Kíli ?

- Oui _laddie_. Daín voulait les escorter dans une chambre royale. Mon frère s'est chargé de lui faire comprendre que non, nos princes resteraient sous notre surveillance. Dwalïn pense qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour te capturer.

- Le cousin de Thorïn n'est guère très apprécié parmi vous.

- Il cherche à te tuer _laddie_. Pour montrer sa soit-disante loyauté envers Thorïn…

- Je n'ai porté que de maigres secours à Thorïn et ses deux chenapans de neveux. Sans Daín, ils n'auraient pas survécu. Alors oui, il est loyal envers eux. Enfin … j'imagine que c'est le cas.

- Il n'y a pas uniquement le fait qu'il cherche à te tuer. Il veut le trône.

- N'est-il pas déjà roi ?

- C'est le trône d'Erebor qu'il veut. Avant l'arrivé de Smaug, des complots contre la famille royal ont été organisé. À mainte reprise. Bien que nous n'ayons aucune preuve, toutes les pistes nous menaient à lui. Les mercenaires engagés, mouraient tous. Empoissonnés ou égorgés durant la nuit.

Bilbo sembla comprendre alors certaine chose.

Éloigner les deux princes pouvait être un moyen de l'amener à se dévoiler aux soldats des Monts de Fer. Tout comme ce pouvait être un moyen de les éliminer, proprement, faisant croire à un empoisonnement ou une infection qui ne s'est vu que trop tard. Sans l'entêtement de Dwalïn, peut-être que ce serait déjà arrivé. Thorïn aussi, aurait pu être mort. Si le Roi de la Forêt Noir n'avait pas lui-même insister pour le soigner, et rester ici jusqu'à son éveil.

Toute une mascarade de la part du Seigneur des Monts de Fer pour une unique chose avoir un fichue trône en pierre. Quel fourbe d'esprit ! _Même sur le plus beau trône du monde, l'homme, le nain ou l'elfe n'est assis que sur son cul !_ Les nains manquaient cruellement de culture. Pourtant, le plus grand philosophe du premier âge –Montaigne qu'il s'appelait !- fournissait dans ses œuvres, de nombreuses leçons de vie. Car lui au moins, il avait vécu comme il se devait.

Un bruit de pas lourds lui fit glisser son anneau à son doigt. Caché aux yeux de tous, elle pressa l'épaule de Balïn. Tout en retenant sa respiration, elle recula contre le mur. Ses pas silencieux finirent par s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Daín ait finit son chemin. Une fois qu'il l'eut dépassée, elle n'attendit plus. Elle prit la fuite vers l'aile médicale.

- Maître Balïn !

- Seigneur Daín. murmura le nain sur le même ton emplie de froideur, Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir ici.

- Je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous apporter la nouvelle pour mon cousin. Mais, vu votre regard, j'imagine que la Compagnie le sait déjà. Et que vous êtes tous soulagés.

- Et vous, Monseigneur, ne l'êtes-vous pas ?

- La disparition de la traîtresse ne me plaît guère.

- Puis-je vous rappeler qu'elle fut bannie sous peine de mort ? C'est une femme maligne. Elle a éconduit des orcs et des gobelins avec une facilité déconcertante, elle a su calmer les hommes du lac pour qu'ils nous laisser marcher sur Erebor, elle a conduit en erreur Smaug et l'a délogé. Bilbo **sait** ce qu'elle peut encourir si elle revient en ces lieux. Si elle est partie, c'est pour toujours. Ayez l'esprit tranquille.

- De vous dires, elle aurait donc déserté, avant le début de la Bataille ?

- Si je puis m'excuser, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'elle a déserté. Elle a été bannie.

Le seigneur nain eut un sourire cruel sur son visage. Le rictus sur ses lèvres fit bouger la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'entièreté du visage. Vestige d'une ancienne guerre.

- Je doute, qu'elle soit partie.

- Vous doutez ?

- Lorsque nous avons trouvé Thorïn et ses neveux, ils étaient grièvement blessés. Or, ils avaient tous reçus des premiers soins nécessaires. Quel nain, quel elfe ou quel homme laisserait ainsi le souverain du plus puissant des royaumes nains ? Alors oui, Maître Balïn. Je doute du départ de votre cambrioleur.

L'érudit ne dit mot. Il soutint avec une facilité déconcertante, le regard froid et prometteur de mille souffrances, celui de Daín. Balïn ne trahirait pas sa famille. Il en avait fait la promesse le jour où son frère était né. Bilbo était de sa famille désormais.

Alors oui. Il ne la trahirait pour rien au monde. Même si ses mensonges et sa traîtrise le conduirait à la potence.

- Belladona Isabella Baggins, commença-t-il avec force, est peut-être bannie, sous le commandement de Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thràin, fils de Thrór, Roi sous la Montagne. Mais sachez avant tout, qu'elle reste mon amie. L'amie de l'entièreté de notre Compagnie. Elle détient dans ses mains toute la redevance que nous lui devons. Car elle a plus de courage que vous ou moi-même ne pouvons inégaler. Sans elle, nous ne serions pas là, entre ses murs. Sans elle, Smaug ne serait pas mort. Sans elle, nous aurions perdue la guerre. J'ignore où elle est. Même si je le savais, je n'en dirais rien. Moi et mes frères préférons la mort que de dénoncer celle qui nous a rendu notre maison.

- Avouez que cela vous arrange ! souffla le roi des Monts de Fer

- Vous parlez sans savoir.

- Expliquez-moi. Tout comme vous devrez expliquer à mon cousin, que la traîtresse est en fuite.

Balïn eut un étrange sourire.

- Mais lui, il le sait. Bilbo a quelque chose Daín. Elle a quelque chose qui la cache aux yeux du monde. Sans le lever du sort, si elle est belle et bien dans Erebor, jamais vous ne la trouverez.

Daín tourna les talons. Il s'en alla, la démarche raide, les poings serrés de haine. Le vieux nain ne serait dire si c'était un bon ou mauvais signe.

Pouvait-il se fier à cette image colérique de la contrariété du nain ? Balïn ne saurait le dire…

* * *

La nuit de tomber depuis quelques heures. D'épais nuages noirs couvraient le ciel étoilé, et la lune diffusait une bien faible lueur.

Sur les flots de la rivière menant au Grand Lac de Laketown, des clapotis doux se faisaient entendre de part les remous répétitifs des rames d'une petite chaloupe. Balïn et Nori y étaient tous deux assis, chuchotant sur le ton d'une simple conversation. Entre eux deux, un petit coffre de bois de chêne, renforcé par quelques petites barres métalliques. Sur les lattes, en plus des petites traces de griffes, il se trouvait être roussi par ci et là. Sans aucun doute, un des nombreux vestiges d'Erebor ayant survécu au dragon Smaug.

Au mouvement près de la rive, les deux nains s'y accostèrent directement. N'étant aucunement armés, il n'était pas dans leur attention de se confronté aux gardes du point à péage. Soldats engagés par Daín. Considérés par tous comme des mercenaires.

- Que faites-vous ici alors que le couvre-feu a déjà sonné ?

- Nous avons reçu une missive de l'Archer Bard, le nouveau bourgmestre de Laketown. Il nous demande de le rejoindre expressément.

- Pour un coffre remplit d'or ? ricana méchamment l'un d'eux désignant d'un signe de tête le coffre

Arkenstone ou non, les nains restent cupides !

- Non. Nous avons une dette envers lui. expliqua Balïn avec grande douceur malgré sa forte inquiétude, Il a permis la survie de nos deux princes, Sir Fíli et Sir Kíli, lors de notre périple. Il nous demande que nous lui rendions la pareille pour ses enfants. Voici sa lettre, avec l'autorisation du Seigneur Daín.

C'est un autre soldat qui réceptionna les deux messages. Il reconnu sans mal l'écriture souple du tueur de Smaug et celle brute de son seigneur. De plus, les signatures et les cachets de cire ne pouvaient mentir sur l'attention des deux nains.

Et pourtant ! Son camarade, étant resté jusque là en retrait, vint vers eux, une main sur la garde de son arme. Lui, semblait avoir découvert une supercherie.

- Que nous cachez-vous, Maître Balïn ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Bard et Thranduil sont toujours au campement du champ de Bataille ! Aucun d'eux n'est passé par ici depuis notre victoire.

- Laissez courir Balïn. grogna Nori dans un claquement de langue, Ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre de pauvres herbes médicinales et des pièces d'or.

De cette petite provocation énoncée sur le ton hautain, s'en suivit le début d'un conflit qui ne cessa de grandir entre les deux groupes. Les reproches fusèrent pour les deux camps sans queue ni tête. Mais les nains des la Compagnie de Thorïn, le faisait que dans un unique but : gagner du temps.

En effet, dans la confusion générale, Bilbo s'éjecta vite de la barque, ne réalisant qu'un petit balancement sur l'eau. Le coffre tangua un petit peu cependant, son maigre poids ne pu faire chavirer la chaloupe comme elle l'aurait voulue. Camouflée de son anneau, elle s'en alla vers la forêt, comme il en était convenu.

Glissant sur les roches lisses, trébuchant entre les racines brutes, elle courue rapidement. Elle ignora les douleurs de son corps fatiguée, l'oppressement de sa poitrine. Le cambrioleur jugula l'envie de s'arrêter pour regarder une dernière fois la Montagne Solitaire. La maison de ses treize amis. La maison de sa seconde famille.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Le manque de respiration lui donnait peut-être un point de côté, mais rien ne l'empêchant de continuer sa route, plus loin dans les broussailles, plus loin dans l'obscurité d'un territoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, Bilbo suivait l'itinéraire convenue avec Bard et Balïn. Un chemin sûr. Personne ne s'y aventurait. Personne ne suivrait ses traces jusqu'ici.

Enfin, elle se stoppa, un sourire à demi-soulagé sur son visage. Le souffle court, elle rejoint le poney à robe noir mis à sa disposition. Elle se laissa voir dès qu'elle retira de son doigt l'anneau qu'elle remit dans une poche antérieure de sa veste en soie rouge.

C'est en la voyant, que le petit quadrupède henni avec une douce tendresse. Il souffla dans les mèches de miel de sa future cavalière. C'est qu'il était rassuré, dans un sens, de ne plus être seul dans ses bois en pleine nuit.

Bilbo flopa l'encolure de l'animal. Rien ne stoppait ses larmes cristallines. Pas même le souffle chaud du poney contre sa peau laiteuse.

Voilà presque trois jours qu'elle avait littéralement fuit Erebor. Trois jours qu'elle avait dû sa cachait des gardes, des hommes, des elfes. Trois jours qu'elle ne savait quoi penser d'autre, à part qu'elle regrettait amèrement son choix. Le hobbit aimait trop la vie, pour la perdre inutilement, pour avoir donné un simple bout de caillou lumineux aux elfes (son esprit se corrigea. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un simple caillou lumineux. Pour Thorïn c'était son héritage ancestral !). Mais, elle ne fuyait pas uniquement pour sa vie.

Une main se posa négligemment sur son ventre plat. Oui. Elle protégeait une petite vie en elle. Il y avait elle et son enfant. Un enfant qu'elle priverait de son père, tout comme elle priverait le père de son enfant. Pire même ! Elle priverait le Roi de son Héritier. Si cela devait se savoir, peu importe où Bilbo se trouverait, elle serait exécuter pour haute trahison.

Personne, roi humain ou seigneur elfe ne voudrait engendrait une guerre contre un roi nain emplit de ressource. Bilbo en était sûre, elle avait elle-même vue les ravages dès que l'armée des Daín est arrivée.

Excepté pour Balïn, quand ses amis nains viendraient la voir, comme ils lui avaient promis, elle trouverait un mensonge. Elle avait tout le temps pour le planifier, ce futur mensonge.

- Eh bien ! souffla-t-elle pour sa monture, Il est temps pour nous d'y aller !

La vie continuait. Pour Thorïn et ses neveux, comme pour elle et celle de son futur enfant à venir.

C'est tout ce qui comptait après tout !

- Ne précipitez pas les choses, mademoiselle Baggins. Nous avons, après tout, beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

- Seigneur Daín.

Son cœur au bord de l'arrêt, Bilbo se tourna vers le Roi des Monts de Fer.

Elle se sentie défaillir.

- Votre astuce était parfaite ! Sans surprendre votre conversation avec messire Balïn, je vous aurais, sans aucun doute, loupé votre départ.

- Et que voulez-vous faire de moi ? Les lois d'Erebor ne s'appliquent plus ! J'ai passé les frontières, je suis sur les terres des hommes !

Le grand nain ricana un peu. Quelques branches bougèrent auteur d'eux bientôt, nombreux furent les soldats qui les encerclèrent, tel un mur de chair et de sang, tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Belladona Isabella Baggins. Je ne vous veux aucune mal.

- Gardez vos plaisanteries pour vous ! Vous m'avez cherché depuis la fin de la bataille dans l'unique but de me tuer !

- Il est vrai. Mais, si j'en ai décidé autrement, c'est à cause du bâtard que vous portez.

La peur l'empêchant le moindre mouvement, Bilbo ne put que blêmir. Dans sa peur palpable, c'est à peine si elle sentie le coup portait à l'arrière de sa tête, par l'un des guerrier. Celui-ci eut la bonté de retenir son corps mou. Enfin, un acte plutôt ordonné que commander.

Le poney henni et rua. Il envoya quelques nains loin de lui, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il se fit tuer avec un arsenal d'orc sans aucun doute récupéré sur les corps sanglant du champ de Bataille, au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. L'animal hurla dans sa peine nulle ne vient le secourir.

Près du corps du quadrupède, Daín laissa tomber l'arme gobeline ayant servit pour assommer le hobbit. Un de ses guerriers le rejoint, trainant la carcasse moisie d'un orc, avant de tendre un coutelas forgé par l'ennemi à son maître.

- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites, monseigneur ?

- Aurais-tu peur, soldat ?

- Non, mais cette pratique … est interdite par chez nous, seuls nos ennemis l'utilisent pour l'humiliation.

- C'est parfaitement ce que je veux. Je veux que Thorïn et sa stupide Compagnie la croit morte, le plus longtemps possible.

Assurant ses mots à sa parole, le roi, attrapa les quelques tresses dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il les coupa grossièrement, arrachant de la peau là où lui était possible de le faire. Il n'en oublia aucune celle des premiers exploits de la jeune hobbit, celle qui symbolisait toute la reconnaissance des nains envers elle, celle qui la caractérisait comme étant l'amie des nain, celle qui la montrait comme étant reconnue par Durin, et bien sûr, celle qui la définissait comme compagnon du Roi sous la Montagne.

Daín les jeta au sol, un sourire mauvais grandissant toujours plus sur ses lèvres.

Pour touche finale, il réunit dans sa poigne une touffe suffisante de cheveux, qu'il coupa d'un cou sec. Car, sans cette chevelure, de dos, la femme ressemblait à un homme. Dans le cas où ses chariots, le ramenant au bercail, se feraient fouiller à la frontière et de dos, n'importe qui le prendrait pour un soldat inconscient, au milieu de beaucoup d'autre.

Alors que des empreintes de vils créatures se créaient jusqu'à disparaître dans les buissons aux bords des rives, celles des nains elles, finirent par disparaître, d'un simple coup de branchage sur le sol. Et l'odeur du sang du poney, lui, finit par emplir l'air.

De Bilbo, de Daín et de ses mercenaires, il ne resta plus aucune trace.

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla dans un sursaut indiscret, la peau ruisselant de sueur, la respiration haletante, et a vision entièrement floutée. Elle mit un certain temps à revenir à elle et surtout, à oublier les images de son cauchemar. Pourtant, même en étant au chaud sous ses couvertures, elle su, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

À commencer par l'air ambiant ! Plus précisément, l'odeur. Le cambrioleur su que sa quête ne fut pas qu'un simple rêve mal terminé dans le cas contraire, Bag-end sentirait les cannelées de la vieille. Il n'y avait pas non plus la senteur du foin et du miel, aromates caractéristiques de chez Beorn. Non, elle ne logeait ni chez le seigneur Elrond, ni même chez le Roi Thranduil : l'air n'était pas remplie de cette douce odeur de pins et de chêne. Il n'y avait pas la puanteur du souffre alors non, elle ne s'était pas évanouit dans les salles d'Erebor. Pour être dans un endroit si chaud que cela, dans des draps de satin et de soie, lourd sur sa personne, mais fluides entres les membres de son corps … Non. Aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être, ne lui vient à l'esprit. La maison du maire de Laketown s'était glissée dans ses pensées car le bourgmestre et son serviteur s'étaient conduits de façon bien trop aguicheuse durant l'escale à cette ville sur le lac. Car, il y régnerait sans aucun doute, une odeur d'huile de poisson. N'est-ce pas ?

À en juger par le matelas mou et les oreillers moelleux qui cerclaient aussi bien sa tête que le haut de son corps, elle était chez une personne ayant les moyens de se permettre une telle literie.

Et pourtant, Bilbo ne se souvenait pas avoir atteint Laketown.

Le nouveau sursaut qui agita son corps la redressa entièrement, avant de retomber sur le matelas. Sa tête martelait. Une sensation horrible qui n'arrangeait pas l'angoisse qui commençait à poigner ses entrailles.

Déposant un bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher la luminosité de la pièce d'agresser ses pupilles, un autre sentiment d'horreur la pris. Depuis quand portait-elle cette robe satinée rouge ? Depuis quand ses poignets se voyaient encerclaient de bracelets d'or et d'argent, incrustés ici et là de pierres précieuses ?

Un gémissement franchis ses lèvres. Quelque chose n'allait pas, car ce sentiment d'insécurité régner, et ceux, malgré la chaleur qui irradié cette pièce.

La jeune femme refit une tentative pour se redresser, une main allant instinctivement se poser sur son estomac. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son enfant. Une mère sait toute ces choses là. Pour Bilbo, c'était juste un geste **banal** pour se rassurer. Pour se dire que rien ne pouvait être pire que de perdre son enfant.

Mais son moment de bonheur se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Maîtresse Baggins. murmura une voix forte emplie d'une froideur sans égal, Heureux de voir que vous prenez enfin la peine de vous réveiller.

Encore une fois, Daín se tenait devant elle. _Comme dans la forêt_, souffla une voix dans sa tête. Ce genre de coïncidence, ne lui plaisait pas. Rien que de savoir le nain face à elle, assis sur un siège de cuir, recouvert d'une fourrure de warg brun, ne lui plaisait pas. Qui souhaiterait être en face de ce roi intolérant, sanguinaire, avec ce sourire narquois qui promet les pires souffrances ?

- Seigneur Daín … réussit-elle à murmurer par simple mesure de politesse

- Allons, vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma personne. Erebor est une semaine de marche d'ici, si ce n'est plus. Je vous ai, en quelque sorte, offert l'asile en mes terres.

Il se leva.

Elle recula. Ou, du moins, tenta de reculer. L'une de ses chevilles était au fer. La chaîne métallique, reliée au montant du lit, se trouvait être tendue au maximum.

- Ah oui. Ce petit détail déplaisant. N'en n'ayez cure ! C'est juste provisoire. Je tenais à vous parlez avant que nous passions à l'étape ultime. Malheureusement, avec votre capacité à disparaître, je ne pouvais pas vous laissez en liberté. Pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous attraper, et vous faire passer pour morte auprès de mon cousin.

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux sous la stupeur.

- Thorïn s'est réveillé. En effet. Toute sa folie a disparue. Des dires de ses neveux, la première chose qu'il a demandé, c'est de vous voir, avant de renier sa décision sur votre bannissement. Il a été dure de ne pas rire, lorsqu'un soldat à rapporter une partie de vos guenilles déchirés, vos tresses et vos cheveux coupés, maculé de sang.

- Non …

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Bilbo posa une main dans ses cheveux, les tâtonnant, espérant que rien de ce qu'elle entendait ne soit vrai. Mais rien. Pas une seule douceur de ses tresses. Rien. Absolument rien. Et ses cheveux … raccourcis. Son cœur se serra. _Non_.

Sans cette quête, elle n'aurait jamais comprit l'importance des cheveux, de la barbe et des tresses dans la culture nanienne. Sans être tombée amoureuse de Thorïn, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de laisser pousser ses cheveux et de se les faire tresser. Bilbo eut envie de vomir. Juste avant de ressentir le besoin de faire mal à ce nain juste en face d'elle. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre que des coussins. Et elle n'oserait pas affronter la colère de ce seigneur nain. Après tout, il avait l'avantage sur elle car il savait qu'elle attendait un enfant, qu'une femme protégerait coute que coute sa progéniture. De plus, Daín connaissait personnellement le père de ce _bâtard_. (Appeler son futur bébé ainsi lui donna la nausée. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une pure vérité. C'est ce que son enfant était, un bâtard.)

Durant toutes ses cogitations, elle ne fit pas attention que Daín venait de s'asseoir juste à ses côtés, une fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

- J'imagine déjà la tête de mon cher et tendre cousin, lorsqu'il découvrira ce que je vous réserve.

- Je crains ne pas vous comprendre … haleta-t-elle

- Le décès de ma femme a été brutal. Pour moi et mon fils. J'ai essayé de nombreuses avances à ma cousine, lui promettant que ses deux rejetons ne manqueraient de rien ! Bien sûre, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle. Mais comme Fíli est plus jeune que mon fils, ça aurait été Thorïn Troisième du nom, qui serait en ligne directe de la succession. Je n'avais plus qu'à assassiner mon cousin et comme mon fils serait trop jeune pour la succession … j'aurais tout simplement, prit sa place.

- Vous êtes déjà roi !

- Pauvre petite créature ! Être le Roi d'Erebor est bien plus qu'être un simple roi d'un tout autre royaume nain ! Tu ne fais pas que gouverner le peuple d'Erebor ! Tu contrôles les sept grands royaumes des nains. Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Avec ton aide. Bien entendue.

- L'âge ne vous fait pas que pousser des cheveux blancs. Vous perdez la tête. Je ne vous aiderai pas.

Le grand nain se mit à rire gras. Son hilarité raisonna dans toute chambre. Bilbo soupçonna même que cette gaieté fausse traverse le reste du couloir.

- Au départ, j'ai voulu vous menacer. Vous m'aidiez ou je vous forçais à avorter (les pupilles du hobbit s'ouvrir avec horreur, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son abdomen pour une bien maigre protection). Mais cet enfant à naître va m'aider. Je vais attendre qu'il sache tenir une hache correctement, avant de commanditer un meurtre sur mon cousin. Et votre petit bâtard ira prétendre au trône. Il est l'héritier légitime après tout !

- Il restera Fíli et Kíli !

- J'aviserai. Soit je duperai le conseil, soit je les tuerai. Et le temps que votre bâtard ait sa majorité, c'est moi qui serais sur le trône, vous à mes côtés, avec le statu de reine et donc, d'épouse.

- Vous n'avez plus votre esprit ! Jamais je ne me plierai à votre volonté ! Jamais je ne deviendrai votre épouse ! Jamais vous n'utiliserez mon enfant ! **Jamais !**

- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de précisez ce détail.

Daín retira le bouchon de la fiole, qu'il cracha par terre.

- Quel détail ?

- Je vous ai épousé, pendant vous étiez inconsciente, de quoi légaliser la naissance de votre enfance.

Il pu porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il prit une courte respiration avant de vider dans sa cavité buccale, le liquide du flacon.

- Non …

Et, profitant de la confusion du petit être, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Bilbo se débattit de ses points, surtout lorsque la liqueur hideuse coula d'une douceur mortelle dans sa gorge. Gênée par la main de Daín qui lui massait son cou, et rapidement en manque d'air, elle finit par avaler le tout docilement.

- Un cadeau d'une connaissance, qui m'encourage à poursuivre mon idéal. Ne t'inquiète pas Billa. Tu ne souffriras pas. Tu vas oublier toute ta vie antérieure. Tes seuls souvenirs sera ton nom, ton enfant et que je suis ton mari.

Un voile glissa sur les yeux de Bilbo. Elle hoqueta un long moment, dans le refus de perdre l'image d'un nain aux longs cheveux noirs, avec deux tresses latérales, qui, malgré sa froideur apparente, lui adressait un regard doux et chaleureux sur sa personne.

Mais ses yeux papillonnèrent. Et le portrait se dissipa peu à peu, pour totalement disparaître.

Avant que sa mémoire se tourne vers une vie toute inventée, son esprit eut le temps de crier un prénom. Un prénom qui lui était cher, et que, malgré tout, ne resta pas (bien qui lui semblera si familier plus tard).

_Thorïn !_

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

C'est bon, vous pouvez changer les pierres ! Parce que oui, je fais encore une histoire où tout le monde souffre, où il y a une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose à une semi-version de _Roméo et Juliette_ (j'vous ai d'jà dis que j'avais jamais lu _Roméo et Juliette_ ? La seule histoire que je connais d'eux, c'est _Gnoméo et Juliette_. Parce que le dessin animé, c'est une happy end !), et où je vais mettre trois plombes à poster un nouveau chapitre.

… Enfin, pas sûre que cette fois, je fasse une happy end. Je me lance surtout sur un drame-romantique, vu comment c'est parti (merci _Lorenzaccio_, c'est moi qui vous le dit !)

Alors oui. Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre. J'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration lorsque j'ai su que j'avais eu 15/20 au BAC Blanc de Littérature. (Une semaine que je stressais ! UNE SEMAINE A NE RIEN POUVOIR 2CRIRE !), et que bah … je n'ai pas corrigé.

Et puis, si elle ne plaît vraiment pas, je supprime quoi. Mais la correction est prévue. Ne vous en faites pas.

Ne vous attendez pas à une suite trop tôt non plus. Il y a le BAC Blanc d'Histoire/Géographie. Et celui-là, je le sais, je l'ai foiré. Si j'ai la moyenne, c'est un miracle. Mais bon, je n'y crois plus, moi, au miracle.

Oui, Bilbo est une femme. Vous avez bien lut. (J'AI FAIT UN GENDERBENT ! YAHOUUUU ! Et oui, j'ose des folies ! Z'avez vu ça ?) Mais je préfère quand même utiliser _le cambrioleur_. Vous verrez pourquoi, promis !

Oui, Daín, il est méchant. Très méchant. Sortez les crocs !

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (car moi, je ne le savais pas, alors je note), être une **fille-mère** a une connotation négative. À l'époque, être désignée comme étant une fille-mère était être considérée comme la pute du village, car la fille était enceinte hors-mariage, et le père de l'enfant s'est barré. Car oui, c'était le coup d'un soir.

Et bâtard oui, c'est le terme pour désigner les enfants nés hors-mariage, non reconnu par leur père. En prenant la définition de l'époque hein !

Pas du joyeux-joyeux, tout ça.

**À la prochaine !** *_s'en va en catimini_*


	2. Chapitre Deux

Si ma fidèle servante me suit, c'est que l'histoire, malgré ses nombreuses horribles fautes, est géniale. (J'ai tendance à me jeter des fleurs, je sais !)

Merci pour les encouragement, les reviews, les followers et les favoris !

* * *

**Enchaînée**

Chapitre Deux

* * *

_C'est sans aucun doute à Laketown qu'il l'avait mise enceinte (bien que le grand d'Erebor resta dans l'ignorance la plus totale, durant de longues années)._

_Cela aurait pu être chez Beorn, car seul Yavanna sait combien de fois, Bilbo avait écarté les cuisses durant la nuit pour un amour partagé. Mais, si cela avait été le cas, les symptômes de la grossesse se seraient manifestés avant, peut-être dans le palais de Thranduil, ou à leur arrivée à la ville sur le Lac. Or, ces dits symptômes n'étaient apparus, qu'une fois Smaug tué. Et pour la hobbit, pour cette future mère, il n'y avait pas de toute. Elle était tombée enceinte à Laketown. Point._

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité._

_Déjà, parce que le nombre de rapport sexuels avaient, sans aucune honte, triplé lors de leur séjour dans cette ville paisible, bien que pauvre. Et puis, elle sortait de sa période mensuelle. Alors, il n'y avait qu'à Laketown que ce miracle avait pu survenir._

_Car le roi déchut et son amante se retrouvait le soir, l'un rejoignait la chambre de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne dormait la nuit, trop occupés à profiter de la présence chaude de l'autre. Durant cette période, un goût de dernière fois planait. Alors, apeurés d'une probable séparation, ils s'enivraient chacun de l'odeur de l'autre. Ils goûtaient le corps de l'autre, dans les moindres recoins, dans les moindres parcelles. Ils voulaient faire partie de l'autre, ne faire qu'un à tout jamais._

_Thorïn n'avait que faire de savoir qu'il n'était pas marié ! Il était roi. Soit. Mais sa couronne n'était pas là. Son trône lui avait été volé il a bien des années ! Qu'était-il donc, en ces moments de bonheur pur ? Qu'un simple nain, apte à la forge et au combat. Peut-être né pour diriger un royaume, mais pour le moment, il ne dirigeait qu'une poignée de nains pour lesquels il vouait une confiance aveugle et sans nom._

_- Tu as l'air pensif… murmura-t-elle, enroulant la couverture de soi autour d'elle, avant de se lever pour le rejoindre_

_- Je ne peux croire à ce qui m'arrive._

_Se colla a lui, elle tourna le regard vers les nuages rosés. Le soleil, bien que paresseux comme chaque matin, commençait à se lever, perçant le ciel de ses multiples rayons._

_Loin à l'horizon, se dressait le pic de la Montagne Solitaire. Bilbo ne l'aimait pas, car elle l'avait trop idéalisée, vu plus grande, plus majestueuse qu'une simple montagne, au loin, surplombant une vallée déserte et détruite. Peut-être était-ce parce que Smaug le Terrible y logeait. Peut-être était-elle trop éloignée._

_- Depuis son attaque nous voulions reprendre ce qui était nôtre. Je ne réalise pas encore … Que nous y sommes presque. Et ce, grâce à toi._

_Bilbo eut un petit crispé. Oui, il pouvait le dire, car c'était vrai ! Elle avait aidé au bon fonctionnement de cette quête si improbable._

_- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose._

_- Il y a plusieurs fois où nous serions morts, sans tes actions._

_La jeune femme rit un peu, collant son nez dans les boucles noires de son amant. Oui, elle les avait tous remis à leur place, par des manières plus ou moins étrange pour une hobbit, mais elle l'avait fait. Avec une certaine fierté !_

_- Mon frère espérait ce jour, plus que mes parents._

_- Ton frère ?_

_- Oui, Frerín. Mon cadet et l'aîné de Dís. Il est décédé, le même jour que notre grand-père, devant les portes de la Moria._

_Un silence doux intervient. La situation se trouvait être gênante. Pour autant, elle fut calme et légère. Mais la main du nain serrant la frêle épaule de la fille. Il tremblait, un peu._

_Son deuil, il l'avait effectué il y a bien des années. Le Roi avait laissé partir plus facilement son grand-père, que son frère. Une situation normale. Même pour un nain et leur longévité de plus de quelques décennies. Thrór était un vieillard sénile, devenu fou. Frerín n'était qu'un nain rêvant de grandes batailles comme tout jeune guerrier qui se respect ! Il avait peut-être reçut un entraînement digne d'un futur roi ! L'expérience ne s'apprend pas. Elle s'acquiert._

_- À quoi ressemblait-il, ton frère ? murmura Bilbo sur le ton de la confidence_

_- Il ne ressemblait à personne de notre lignée. Frerín était … différent. Pour le bien de nous tous. Ce devait être le seul roux de notre famille, avec des yeux bleus d'elfes. Il était maladroit, bon à rien, flâneur et joueur. Un parfait idiot, sans sang froid, sans sang chaud. Aux heures des doléances, il était introuvable il n'en n'avait que faire des pleurnicheries des bourgeois. Il volait librement dans nos salles aux trésors, pour aller dans les bas-fonds de la ville._

_- Même à Erebor … ?_

_- Oui. Même à Erebor, les bas-fonds existaient. C'était souvent des mineurs blessés gravement durant leur travail. Moi-même j'ignorais leur existence, jusqu'à ce que je suive Frerín. Il donnait au pauvre ce que nous avions en abondance. Je crois qu'il s'était rendu compte ... qu'il avait en partie deviné, de quoi l'avenir serrait fait._

_- Mais rien n'aurait empêché l'arrivée de Smaug … Si c'est de cela que tu veux parler._

_Thorïn secoua sa tête. Sa chevelure brilla sous les premiers rayons de soleil et chatouillèrent le visage de sa dulcinée. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, mais elle cacha son rire._

_L'atmosphère pouvait être douce, les conditions n'étaient en rien réunies pour rire._

_- Pour lui, il y avait une solution. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne cesse de me demander s'il avait raison._

_- Qu'était-elle ?_

_- Tuer Thrór._

_Bilbo resta interdite._

_Thorïn plaisantait. Ce ne pouvait-être que la seule solution plausible ! N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il était devenu comme … fou. Personne n'existait plus, il disait que seul l'or était son ami, son confident, et qu'il partageait un amour plus fort que le lien qui unissait Yavanna et Aüle. Nous ne le connaissions plus. Il était devenu, étrange … L'amassement de cet or fit venir Smaug._

_Les doigts anguleux de Thorïn se posèrent dans la chevelure de son hobbit. Les crins miel avaient poussé depuis leur départ de la Compté. Son cambrioleur devenait de plus en plus féminine, bien qu'elle garde son caractère têtu et rebelle._

_Par ses années de pratique, il commença à les tresser. Il allait vite, avec une certaine dose de douceur. Il complexait la tresse pour en donner sa signification au reste du peuple nain. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que la Compagnie qui serait au courant. Bientôt, les sept royaumes nains auraient connaissance que cette fabuleuse femme, serait sa future épouse, la future Reine à siéger à ses côtés sur le Trône d'Erebor._

_Le nain savait qu'il ne se tromper pas de choix. Tout comme il savait que Bilbo ne refuserait pas sa demande. Dans le cas contraire, il la laissera partir, retournait dans son paisible Bag-End. Parce que Thorïn l'aimait, d'un amour si pur, qu'il serait incapable de la retenir et de lui faire du mal._

_- Encore une ? gloussa-t-elle contre ses lèvres_

_- Tu n'as pas finit d'en avoir, azyungâl … susurra-t-il en réponse_

_L'entrainant vers le lit une dernière fois, il clapi les dernières mèches de cheveux, d'une petite pince d'argent, sculpté avec grand soin, dont les inscriptions représentaient et promettaient un amour sans faille et sans borne._

_Alors que tous deux finir par rire en tomba maladroitement sur le sol (et non sur ce fichu matelas puant l'huile de poisson !), Thorïn, fils de Thràin, fils de Thrór, futur Roi sous la Montagne, ne s'imaginer en rien, que sa promesse d'un amour sincère, immortel, sais faille, toucherait prochainement, à sa fin._

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans cette somptueuse chambre. Pas même le souffle d'une brise se dérobant par les fenêtres.

Rien.

Juste un calme plat.

Cette salle était richement décorée par de longue draperie miraculeusement intacte il avait juste fallut les dépoussiérer durant de longues heures. Mais ni le feu de Smaug, ni le temps, ni les mites ne s'étaient attaquée à ses broderies chargées de légendes et d'Histoire. Les fils d'or et d'argent se mêlaient les un aux autres, s'accoutument aux autres couleurs froides et chaudes.

Des armoires de bois de chênes trônaient avec fierté contre les murs. Sur les portes, les armoiries de la famille royale, sculptés, poncé et vernis. A l'intérieur, les étagères avaient faillit, juste un petit coup de marteau pour les remettre droite. Les anciens vêtement, vestiges de l'ancienne époque, avaient été jetés, envoyés dans les feux des mines comme combustibles. L'humidité des âges les avait rendu moisie et puant. Mais c'est sans une once de regret, que l'acte avait été proféré.

Près des deux grandes fenêtres, un bureau, fait lui aussi, dans du bois de chêne. Il était bancal, un vieux morceau de bois le retenait. Pour le moment, il était suffisant pour rédiger les lettres pour les caravanes des Montagnes Bleues. Il avait souffert, brûlé par endroit, mais c'était bien le seul que les gardes et les soldats avaient déniché. Enfin, si. Il y en avait d'autres ! C'est le seul qui tenait encore debout… Dessus, c'était impossible de compter le nombre de parchemin, entassé ici et là, en manque de signature et de sceau. Sur certaine copie, quelques tâches d'une encre noire. Et puis, il y avait cette merveilleuse plume d'aile, brune, parsemée de tâche sombre, qui se tenait debout dans un encrier, qu'un érudit avait surement oublié de fermer.

Et puis, il y avait se grand lit à baldaquin. Sans aucun doute, il faisait la moitié de la largeur de la pièce. Drap de satin, rideau de soie, tous dans les même ton de couleur ils étaient d'un rouge vermeil, et part endroit, des écailles du dragon mort il y a peu. Ses griffes servaient de fermoirs pour maintenir les draperies aux côtés du lit. Chacune neuves, faites à-la-va-vite pour plaire au roi, pour le satisfaire, pour être sûr que sa vie ne soit plus en danger par une quelconque infection dans les tentes précaire des infirmeries sur le champ des batailles. Les princes bénéficiaient des mêmes privilèges, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment vécu dans la noblesse ils avaient un titre, mais pas l'or et les droits qui allaient avec. Au pied du lit, assis sur le matelas, un nain se trouvait là. En silence. Ne faisant rien d'autre que regarder quelques mèches tressées dans ses mains.

Sa longue chevelure noire lui tombait sur les épaules et son dos. Quelques glissaient le long de son torse dénudé, couvert des derniers bandages. Ses yeux bleus fixés ses paumes, et ce, depuis des heures, comme tous les matins depuis que ses oreilles avaient eu le malheur d'entendre la révélation qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas connaître.

_Elle est morte mon Oncle. Des gardes ont retrouvé sa ponette à moitié dévoré par un warg. Il y avait du sang, trop pour qu'elle ait survécue. Il y avait ceci, éparpillé un peu partout … Nous pensions que … vous auriez aimé les récupérer._

_Elle est morte._

_Morte._

_Morte._

**Morte.**

Ce mot raisonnait à n'en plus finir dans sa tête.

Thorïn se sentait devenir fou. Fou de chagrin d'un amour qu'il avait balayé dans une fureur aveugle, à peine conscient de ses propres actes, de son propre esprit. Toute la Compagni lui voulait c'était remarquable dans leurs regards, leurs actes et leurs mots. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne lui fit la moindre remarque.

Le Roi s'en voulait suffisamment. Ses remords faisaient saigner toujours un peu plus chaque jour son cœur depuis son réveil. Dès qu'il était seul, le suzerain devenait une coquille vide, fixant sans ses paumes et les tresses qu'il sortait toujours. Il les fixait, encore, encore et encore ! Un sourd espoir de ne vor qu'une plaisanterie macabre se jouer de lui par simple vengeance. Il espérait la voir passer la porte, les mains sur les hanches l'incendiant de tous les noms de son vocabulaire recherché avant qu'elle ne se mette à la frapper.

Et rien ne se produisait.

De l'humidité coulait sur ses joues. Peut-être y avait-il une fuite dans le plafond ? Oui, une fuite. Thorïn la signalerait. Plus tard, lorsqu'il en sentirait le besoin et qu'il aurait la force de le faire. Les petites tresses brunes étaient tellement plus intéressantes, tellement chargées de souvenirs frais heureux, joyeux, emplis d'une paix folle.

Il l'avait tué. Thorïn n'avait pas porté de coup. Mais c'était de sa faute si elle était m… si elle était partie rejoindre un monde meilleur.

- Mon Oncle ? Nous venons de recevoir une lettre de Mère ! Elle vous est adressée !

- Mon Oncle ? reprit Kíli avant d'interroger son frère du regard

Aucune réponse ne leur parvient. Alors, dans un accord mutuel et silencieux, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Leurs pas lourd les amenèrent aux pieds du lit, et tous deux s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur oncle. L'aîné et le cadet posèrent leur tête sur les épaules de leur parent, passant un bras dans le bas du dos. Ils le serrèrent fort pour montrer leur compréhension et leur sourient moral et physique pour ce deuil qui n'était pas prêt d'être fait.

- Elle est partie… murmura la voix rauque de Thorïn

- Père est avec elle ! assura Fíli, Ils veillent sur nous, et Billa … Billa ne doit pas vous quittez du regard !

- Elle doit bien crier au Mandos de vous voir dans cet état !

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps. Comment pourrais-je me pardonner un jour ? Je suis le traître dans l'histoire.

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? _Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute !_ alors qu'au contraire, Thorïn était le responsable, trop faible pour ne pas avoir su contrecarrer l'Arkenstone ! Cette pierre deux fois maudite venait d'être replacer quelque part dans la montagne, lancée par le grand roi des elfes lui-même. Un tel joyau n'avait pas sa place au-dessus d'un trône, mais au sein de la Nature, là où elle est née, là où elle se constitua.

Les enfants de Dis, revenant sur terre, prirent chacun un nombre égal des anciennes tresses de leur cambrioleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Nous faisons en sorte que vous soyez réunis !

Dans les mèches noires lèches, les princesses retissèrent les mèches de leur oncle, utilisant la même place, les mêmes fermoirs. Cependant, ils y placèrent quelques chose d'inhabituelle, quelque chose qu'aucun nain n'avait accepté de faire jusqu'à présent ils y incrustèrent avec douceur et beauté, les mèches soyeuses et brillantes, toujours tissées entre-elles, dans celles du nain.

- Elle ne vous en a jamais voulu.

- Elle vous aime trop pour ça.

- À nous aussi, elle nous manque.

Ô oui ! Cette fuite devait être signalée sous peu. Eux aussi, percevaient une soudaine humidité sur leurs joues.

Un nain ne pleure pas. Surtout pas un nain de Durin !

À moins que ce ne soit dans l'intimité de la famille, serrée et collée, pour que les larmes se mêlent à celles des autres, et pour que les sanglots disparaissent dans les murmures muets du réconfort.

* * *

13 mois plus tard

Daín rentra furieusement dans une pièce. La première décoration qui passa à côté de lui, finit sur le sol de marbre blanc, brisait en mille-et-un morceaux. Le roi des Monts de Fer continua sans ciller, passant ses nerfs susceptibles de meurtres sur le mobilier innocent. Il poussa des exclamations bestiales de rage, se fichant bien qu'un de ses misérables sujets l'entendent. Sa cours entière était habituée à ses sauts d'humeur de plus en plus fréquents, et à ses mauvais traitements envers son peuple, qu'il méprisait aussi, de plus en plus chaque jour, finissant par annuler et interdire les sessions de doléance.

Tous pensaient que c'était dû au stress, leur tendre reine, enceinte, se trouvait être fatiguée de pire en pire. Les médecins de la cours royale ont eut la malchance d'annoncer qu'elle et le futur nouveau-né royal ne survivraient pas. Le lendemain, ils ont tous étaient pendus, sans exceptions, sans pitié, et ce, malgré les faibles supplices de la souveraine.

Durant des jours, on supposa que c'était dû à une tentative de complots de la part des médecins de la cours royal, dans l'optique d'assassiner _proprement_ le nouvel être qui viendrait sous-peu à la vie. Mais il n'en était rien de tout cela. Le peuple était loin, tellement loin de la vérité ! Mais les guérisseurs eux, en avaient été tous extrêmement proche. Ils avaient touché cette vérité, l'avaient tenu dans leurs mains, c'en étaient servit contre le roi.

Eux, ils avaient tout comprit ! L'enfant à naître n'était pas de Daín, mais d'un roi bien plus puissant, siégeant, aujourd'hui, le trône de la Montagne Solitaire ! Ils savaient donc, que l'union qui l'unissait avec leur reine n'avait jamais était consentie par cette dernière. Et quand ils voulurent soulever les foules et prévenir les Roi sous la Montagne, ils ont été arrêté, et sans jugement, ils ont reçut la sentence à mort dans la journée, ils furent tous pendus.

Pour Daín tout était finit, plus rien ne l'enlèverai de son rêve ! Il y avait bien son fils stupide qui lui posait des questions délicates, mais il n'en avait que faire. Son héritier ne serait plus son descendant à la naissance de son seconde … pouvait-il appeler l'enfant de Belladona fils ? Oui, rien ne le relierait à son cousin, il y veillera au grain. Sauf le nom qui posait problème.

À cette pensée, il attrapa un petit pilier décoratif, qu'il jeta par la fenêtre, brisant la vitre au passage. C'est lui qui devait choisir le nom ! Pas sa femme ! Elle aurait eut son mot à dire si … si …

- Vous voilà bien énervé mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? répéta le roi détachant chaque syllabe dans une froideur extrême, Comment pouvez-vous me poser cette question !

Il se tourna vers son visiteur, sans pour autant, le voir entièrement.

- Vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien ! Excepté que lorsque je lui aurais donné cet antidote, soit, lorsque je serais sur le trône d'Erebor !

- La naissance de ce bâtard ne vous enchante-t-elle pas plus que cela ?

- Avec le nom que cette faible petite créature lui a donné, n'importe qui pourra faire le rapprochement avec Oakenshield !

Un autre vase se brisa et une tapisserie, ayant surement coûté de nombreuses pièces d'or et des journées entières de travail, finie en lambeau.

- Elle s'est souvenue de mon plan, elle me l'a dit.

- Vous restait-il de la potion ?

- Heureusement, qu'il m'en restait un flacon en réserve ! Mais vos belles paroles ne sont que des illusions ! Elle se souviendra tôt où de qui elle est réellement ! C'est elle qui soulèvera le peuple ! C'est elle qui conduira mon royaume à sa perte ! Tout cela à cause de vous et de vos idées déplacées !

L'interlocuteur eut un petit rire sardonique, il se détourna, et fit encore quelques pas dans l'ombre, regardant les ouvrages miraculeusement intact de cette salle.

- Oakenshield est détruit. Il n'y a aucun corps pour prouver qu'elle est bien morte. Savoir, tôt ou tard qu'elle est mariée à vous, et qu'elle lui a caché son rejeton, vous accordera une chute magistrale !

- N'essayez pas de me séduire une nouvelle fois …

- Allons, allons Daín ! N'oubliez pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous. J'ai orchestré la mort de votre femme et empoisonner l'essence même de l'Arkenstone pour rendre fou une partie de votre lignée. J'ai séduit votre nouvelle femme à votre place pour qu'elle soit moins apeurée par la perte de ses souvenirs, vous la rendant douce et docile. Et je vous ai donné cet anneau.

Le roi regard son doigt ornait d'un anneau forgé par un orfèvre d'exception (disait-on !), sculpté à-même dans une émeraude, entouré d'or et de diamant, parsemé de saphir et de rubis. Une bague merveilleuse, dépassant la beauté de toutes les autres babioles qu'il aurait pu voir. Un bijou retiré à Thràin il y a longtemps, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Quand Frerín sera en âge de la porter, donner-la lui ! Il deviendra un vigoureux guerrier, sage et obéissant, qui n'aura aucun scrupule à tuer son père ou à malmener sa mère …

- Il est hors de question de je lui donne cette merveille ! Et comment connaissez-vous son nom ?

- Le Maître a ses secrets et il a ses ordres ! Si vous voulez rester en vie, nain, mieux vaux que vous lui obéissiez ! La raison du réveil du hobbit n'est pas due à ma potion, mais à la puissance d'Yavanna ! Thorïn est son seul, l'enfant qu'elle vient tout juste de mettre au monde est le sien, pas le vôtre. Si l'enfant avait été vôtre, rien ne se serait passé. Alors, si vous voulez qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son passé heureux, tenez-la loin de son fils, laissa le voir à quelques rares occasions. Laissez votre propre héritier s'occuper de lui. Agissez comme le maître le veut.

Daín resta les bras ballants, la respiration courte. Le Maître était le seul à pouvoir lui faire aussi peur !

- Père ! Père ! hurla Thorïn IIIe, Gandalf le Gris vous demande une audience !

- Renvois-le fils, je suis occupé.

- Non mon Seigneur, Gandalf est un bon ami à moi ! dit l'étranger, Laissez-moi aller lui porter le message, allez plutôt avec votre fils, fêter la naissance de votre nouveau né. Les naissances sont tellement rares chez les nains, vous devez en profiter.

L'héritier de Monts de Fer attendit l'accord de son père pour s'incliner et partir rejoindre sa belle-mère. Son corps tremblait. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Il ne voulait y croire ! Mais tout concordait, absolument tout !

Son père sur les talons, il n'eut la chance de s'éclipser rejoindre le magicien gris pour le prévenir.

Thorïn n'arriverait jamais à garder tout cela pour lui !

* * *

- Saroumane ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Surement la même chose que vous… mon ami !

Les deux Istaris s'inclinèrent par respect. Le blanc rejoint le gris, le conduisant vers la sortie.

- J'ignorais que la disparition d'une jeune hobbit, concubine de Thorïn Oakenshield vous inquièterez.

- Elle est morte Gandalf, je puis vous en assurez. Un être ne peux vivre avec tant de sang perdue, et si elle ne le peut, pas longtemps.

Le gris poussa un maigre soupir. Le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs bâtons furent les seuls sons audibles, avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Quelques elfes de Mirkwood ont réussit à faire chanter des orcs et des gobelins. J'ignore comment ils s'y sont prit, mais ses créatures ont répondu. Le sang retrouvait venait bien du cheval et d'un être humain. Et il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ne coupent plus les cheveux de leur victime, ils préfèrent garder leur tête comme trophée, depuis qu'Azog le profanateur les gouvernait.

- Ces créatures mentent Gandalf.

- Je ne puis que vous croire. Et je me suis résolue à la mort de mon amie. Je prie pour sa nouvelle vie auprès des valars et pour le repos de son âme. Pourtant, le Seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadriel … ont vu qu'elle était en vie, retenue ici contre sa volonté. Et il est vrai, que le mariage du Seigneur Daín coïncide avec la disparition de Belladona.

- Ils ont eut une vision faussée, mon ami. La femme du roi ressemble beaucoup à une hobbit, mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle est heureuse désormais, douce et bienveillante envers son peuple qui l'a adopté. Elle vient d'avoir un fils, Frerín. C'est pour cette raison que Daín vous renvoi, il fête cet événement avec grande joie. Si votre cambrioleur est toujours en vie Gandalf, elle n'est pas ici. J'ai fouillait se royaume de fond en comble, rien indique sa trace.

Le magicien Gris baissa la tête vaincue et à court d'argument.

Son instinct lui disait tout autre ! Mais pour aujourd'hui, il devait renoncer à aller plus loin. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de preuves !

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a tué ! J'avais trop d'idée pour l'écrire !

J'espère en tout cas, que ça vous a bien intrigué et donné envie de lire la suite !

**Pour informations** : Frerín est mort à la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Daín a un fils qui se nomme Thorïn IIIe du nom et dans la version longue du _Hobbit An Unexpected Journey_, Gandalf mentionne un des sept anneaux que Sauron confia au nain et l'un d'eux fut offert à Thràin, qui aurait disparu et ne serait toujours pas retrouvé.

J'ai donc fait ma propre version des faits !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

À la prochain !


End file.
